Seydi Ali Reis/Vecizeler
http://pkpolitics.com/discuss/topic/1557-ce-mirat-ul-memalik-turkish-admiral-sidi-ali-reis-writ * The book of the Turkish Admiral Sidi Ali Reis, entitled "Mirat ul Memalik" (the Mirror of Countries), is in many ways interesting. In the first place, on account of the personality of the author, in whom we see a man of many varied accomplishments; a genuine type of the Islamic culture of his time, and a representative of that class of official and military dignitaries to whose influence it is chiefly due that the Ottoman Empire, extending over three continents, attained to that eminent height of culture which it occupied during the reign of Suleiman the Great. Sidi Ali is the descendant of an illustrious family connected with the arsenal at Galata, in whom love for the sea seems to have been hereditary, and hence, as the Turkish publisher points out in his preface, Sidi Ali, being thoroughly acquainted with the nautical science of his day, excels as author on maritime subjects. As a man of general culture, he was in harmony with the prevailing notions of his time, as mathematician, astronomer, and geographer; and also as poet, theologian, and in all branches of general literature; sometimes wielding his pen in writing lyrical or occasional verses, at other times entering into keen controversial disputes upon certain Koran theses or burning schismatic questions. Besides all this he was a warrior, proving himself as undaunted in fighting the elements as in close combat with the Portuguese, who in point of accoutrement had far the advantage over him. But what stands out above all these accomplishments is his glowing patriotism and his unwavering faith in the power and the greatness of the Ottoman Empire. He boasts that he never ceases to hope to see Gujarat and Ormuz joined to the Ottoman realm; his one desire is to see his Padishah ruler of the world, and wherever he goes and whatever he sees, Rum (Turkey) always remains in his eyes the most beautiful, the richest, and the most cultured land of the whole world. The Turkish Admiral has, moreover, a singularly happy way of expressing himself on this subject of his preference for his own Padishah and his native land; and this required no small amount of courage and tact where he had to face proud Humayun or Thamasp, no less conceited than the former. http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/source/16CSidi1.html * Viyana Üniveristesi doçentlerinden Dr. M. Bittner bu eserin Hindistan’ın rüzgar altı rüzgar üstü kıyıları, Hint denizi ada ve takım adaları ve yeni dünyaya ait bir eki içeren dördüncü bölümü (s: 259) ile Hint Okyanusundaki ünlü liman ve adaların kutup yıldızına göre yüksekliklerini parmak ölçüsüyle gösteren bölümünü Almancaya çevirmiş ve bu çevirisini Vasco da Gama’nın 1497’de Doğu Hindistan yollarını açmasının dört yüzüncü yılı nedeniyle 1897’de Anma Kitabı yayınlanmıştır. Bittner bu çevirisini Seydi Ali Reis’in eserindeki tarifler üzerine yapılmış otuz harita eklemiştir. Bu arada Katip Çelebi, ünlü eseri Cihan-nüma’yı yazarken Cava, Sumatra, Seylan ve öteki bazı adalar hakkında verdiği bilgileri Muhit ’ten almıştır. Avrupada ve ülkemizde tam metni yayınlanmamış olan bu eser, işaret edilenler dışında, yön bulma, yıldızların aralıklarını ölçülmesi, zaman hesabı, takvim, Güneş ve Ay yılları, astronomiye ait bilgiler, bazı limanlar arasındaki uzaklıklar, mevsim rüzgârları, bu rüzgarların çeşitli takvimlere göre başlangıç tarihleri, büyük fırtınalar vb. gibi konular içermektedir. Bu bakımdan da gerçekten de yararlı bilgilerdir. Yararlandığı kaynakları da açıklayan Seydi Ali Reis eserinde kendi tecrübeleriyle edindiği bilgileri de eklemiştir. Piri Reis ile Muradi’nin ünlü eseri Kitab-ı Bahriye’de Amerika’nın bulunuşuyla ilgili düzenli bilgiler verilmiş olduğu halde, kendisinin hiç kimsenin duymamış olduğu bir kıtadan yana Amerika’dan bahsedeceğini söylemesi gariptir. Ancak bu konuda verdiği bilgiler dikkatle okunursa burada Christof Colomb’un keşfinden ziyade Portekizlilerin Kanarya adalarından itibaren batıya doğru 20 derece giderek bir kıta bulduklarını ve bu kıtanın batıda 90 derece boylam derecesine kadar ve ekvatorda kuzeyde ve güneyde 60 derece enlem derecesine uzadığını söylemesi, özellikle en güneyde karanlık diyarına arırken Magalaniye(Macellan) boğazından geçildiğini belirtmesinden, Amerika hakkında Kitab-ı Bahriye’de bulunmayan en yeni bilgileri toplamış olduğu anlaşılır. Bu konudaki bilgileri, Kanuni zamanında devlet hizmetine giren, macellan boğazından geçerek dünyayı dolaşmış olan Portekizli bir gemiciden öğrendiğini belirtmektedir. okuyucu yorumları POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 16 SEP 2009 8:45 # Anonymous It is about his trip to india and the observations he made. I messed up the title. POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 16 SEP 2009 8:48 # msohail83 vickram, you got something abt pakistan? POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 16 SEP 2009 8:50 # LalBichoo. @lota6177 You may edit the tiltle ! POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 16 SEP 2009 8:50 # Anonymous msohail83 It is about Pakistan, how this Turkish admiral sees the world and his attitude towards the world as a whole is reflective in our society today. He met different Muslim rulers in India, central Asia, Iran and Iraq. It is very interesting how he dealt with them and the observations he made about them. Considering he was working for padshah/khalifa in Turkey. @red scorpian how do I edit the title? POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 16 SEP 2009 8:57 # JJ Khan lota6177 there is a reason why prof halsall chose this topic/discussion with his own perspective and explainations. what is your reason here? POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 16 SEP 2009 9:07 # Anonymous jjkhan It is an interesting read. It shows the relationship of the ottoman caliph with his loyal subjects in India, Iran, central Asia and Iraq. It tells us how the Turkish admiral saw the world, the people he dealt with and the strategies he employed to get back home. His commentary on the people he saw and how he views them are very informative and priceless. Try reading this article and you will figure it out how it is related to us today and what was the working relationship of caliph to the other Muslim rulers in the Islamic world. POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 16 SEP 2009 9:13 # hariskhan Assalam-o-Alaikum-Warahmat-ULLAH ALL, I still don't understand the purpose of this thread ? POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 16 SEP 2009 15:43 # Anonymous haris khan walkium salam warhumutullah all Bhia purpose of this thread is that this is eye witness account of the Turkish admiral's trip to India. He describes in great detail how the rulers and people of India lived and what was there relationship to the caliphate in turkey. Most people have absolutely no clues about these things and are living on wrong assumptions. Jiss ka dil karta haie moun khool kaie taqreer shuru kar deta haie. Raat ko mirch masala kha khar eik book facts bana kar likh deta haie magar kabhie kocch history parnaie ki zehmat nahie karta. This is information straight from the horses mouth. Yeh phar lain agar aap ko facts ki zaroorat hain. System kaisay chal reha tha yeh aap ko samaj ajaie gee aur baat samaj maie agee thur phir buss teek haie. POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 16 SEP 2009 20:08 # Aqlib @lota I have studied history and there was no relation between indian rulers and turkish "khalifa"/ottomans POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 16 SEP 2009 22:33 # zia m Very interesting read to say the least,what an expedition. The guy was an intellectual which is a rarity in his line of work. The story is amazing,he made it back against all odds. Some of the terminology is hard to decipher, badzat for barsat or monsson in India,lulis in Kabul comparing to hooris. His ability to present ghazels as gifts seems to be unique. His use of proverbs is very refreshing.I have not heard these before. "Since fate has not forgotten to bring thee in this world,it will not forget to take thee out of it." "Hide thy gold,thy opinion,and thy faith" "Silence is the best answer to give to a fool. And has a beautiful way to end his story. "He who wishes to profit by this narrative let him remember that not in vain aspirations after greatness, but in a quiet and contented mind lieth the secret of the true strength which perisheth not. But if in God's providence he should be driven from home, and forced to wander forth in the unknown, and perchance be caught in the turbulent waves of the sea of adversity, let him still always keep in mind that love for one's native land is next to one's faith. Let him never cease to long for the day that he shall see his native shores again, and always cling loyally to his Padishah. He who doeth this shall not perish abroad; God will grant him his desire both in this world and in the next, and he shall rejoice in the esteem and affection of his fellow-countrymen. POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 17 SEP 2009 2:10 # Anonymous @aqlib I agree there was no relationship between Indian rulers, Persian rulers, central Asian rulers and the caliphate in turkey. Everyone was independent and this article demonstrates that but there are a lot of simple minded illiterate people who think otherwise. This was an attempt to educate people who have chosen to remain jahil in the information age. Humarie baat tu maan nie nahie Turkish admiral ki baat hie maan lou. @zia m I agree this whole trip was very fascinating. His poetry skills saved his life and got him favors more than once. He shows a pretty accurate portrait of people living in different geographic locations. Not a lot has changed in hundreds of years that have passed. His ordeal in Iran was also very interesting and the whole trip was remarkable. POSTED 3 YEARS AGO ON 17 SEP 2009 3:19 #